The Maid
by GreenEyedLilBoo
Summary: Eleanor was sent from her parents to ForgetMeNot when she was 10. Romona and Lumina took her and she served them as their maid ever since.  One night PhantomTheif Skye makes an encounter love sprouts,she hardly gets out of the mansion. What happens?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon , nor it's characters**_

* * *

"Eleanor!" That was my name. Apparently my 'master' needs my aqueintence again. Her name is Romona. Her grandaughter's name is Lumina. I'm their maid. I have been since I was 10 years old. My mom and father couldn't afford to have me in thier household so they sent me here in ForgetMeNot. I walked up to the mansion hoping for anything. Miss Romona took me in.. then she kept me as a maid. I'm hardly getting paid for it. Five bucks a day. Jeez lady, for a wealthy masion keeper you sure are cheap..

"Eleanor!" Romona repeated. I ran into her room and straightened out my french dress. Yes it's kind of like tourcher.  
They made me dress up in a french maid dress when I turned 13. It's ugly if you ask me. But they don't want my opinion So I just always have kept my mouth shut.

"Yes, Miss Romona?" I folded my hands in front of me trying to look 'properly lady like'.

"Chin up dear, I need you to go pick up Lumina's dry cleaning in Mineral Town, and on your way pick up some lunch." See!  
Not even a please! Chin up? I straightened my posture.

"Is that all m'am?" I asked.

"No, no that is all." She handed me 100 G and shooed me out. I slipped the money in my dress pocket and walked out the door of the mansion.

Walking down the path of the valley, I suddenly felt jealous. All this beauty, all these beautiful people enjoying nature daily. They ALL have something I certainly do not have. What is it, you ask? FREEDOM. I walked a little faster, some people staring. Probably of my 'french outfit'. Ahh whatever.

I finally reached the pathway up the windy mountain. I could already see Mineral Town through all this white fog.

I walked the bridge and and walked through the town. I saw the BlackSmith shop, The Aja Winery, and I walked far enough past the library and turned inside the Main Shoppe. I saw a timid man with black hair at the counter. I walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm here for Lumina's dry cleaning." He handed me two bags. It had her information for the clothers on the tag.

"That'll be 35 G please." He shyly said. " I handed the man a wad of thrity five bucks, nodded at him and walked out.

My stomach grumbled at that exact moment I walked out of the Main Shoppe. I think I remember passing an Eatery around here somewhere...

I saw ANOTHER timid man except he has brown hair. "Excuse me sir, " I hope her heard me. The shy man looked up at me.

"Can you tell me where I can order take out?" I asked him. He pointed down the road and said,

"Down this road to the right there's Doug's Inn. They serve take out." He wouldn't look at me. Am I THAT hideous in this dress?

"Thank you." I stalked off to where he pointed. Sure enough I saw a sign for Doug's Inn.

I walked in and saw 2 redheads. One short girl sweeping and an oldish looking man. I walked up to the man.

"Why hello there missy." He politely greeted me. I smiled first person to make nice conatact with me today.

"Hi, is this where I can order take out?" I asked hoping it was.

"Yes m'am, would you like to eat something?"

"Yeah, I'd like two orders of regular noodles, and one order of curry noodles please." The noodles were for Lumina and Romona. I prefer Curry Noodles.

He handed me a bag.

Ugh I forgot I had Lumina's dry cleaning! I'd better hurry up and get back. I'd hate to see them impatient with me ... AGAIN.

"M'am that's 45 G." I handed him the amount and quickly left without thanking him. Whoops.  
-_-_-

I finally got back to the mansion. Thankfully they weren't being impatient.

"Romona, Lumina I'm back with lunch!" I yelled. Lumina raced downstaris and barged into the kitchen.

"You and Romona have noodles." She grabbed the noodle box and ran bak upstairs.

"Yeah you're so very welcome because that took me a whole town to walk over to order it." I whishpered to nobody when she didn't say thanks.

Since Miss Romona didn't come yet I just brought her, the noodles to her in her bedroom.

I hung Lumina's dryclean up and ate my lunch. I feel so ..so.. I can't explain it. Like I'm a dog on a leash. Yeah that's it!

It was already almost time for me to make the girls hot tea for bed, but Lumina ran out the front door.

"Where do you think you're going you theif, give me back my necklace!" She roared.

I kicked off these stupid black heels and ran out front to see what's happening.

I saw a tall man in a cowprint shirt and purple pants with silver hair run around the fountain.

"Excuse me, but uh what do you think you're doing with her pearl necklace?" I demanded. Okay so Lumina and Romona aren't my favourite girls in the world but it doesn't mean I don't care for them. I should atleast TRY to protect them.

"Ladies, don't let such raw anger spoil your beauty." He smooth talked us. I wasn't even angry but Lumi was.

"Oh Phantom Skye.." Lumina cooed. Uhhmm, what is going on here? Doesn't she hate him?

"I don't know what is going on here. But you need to give that back." I said.  
He looked at me with Sea green eyes. "I don't think that's happening anytime soon, my fair maiden. But I will tell you what will happen soon."

" We will meet again. I see it in the stars, as I am the Prince of Stars..And may I say you look rather radiant in that french maid dress." I blushed. Well no one's ever said that before..

Lumina ran after the Phantom Theif Skye. They both disapeared into the night. Well until Lumina came back.

"You didn't get the necklace did you?" I asked annoyed. She looked at me bashfully.

"o-oh he's such a flirty smooth talker." She stuttered head over heals.

Oh goody! I dragged her back inside. "I'll bring your tea up in a second Lumi." She hummed all the way up the staircase.

'That was a weird encounter tonight..' I thought as I brought Lumi and Romona their green hot tea.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so I just thought of this today. Sorry if you don't like it. Atleast try to.? Lol**

**JoJoBoo :3 **

**Oxoxoxoxoxooxox**


End file.
